A hunter, particularly a deer hunter, wears protective clothing. The protective clothing may be boots, for example, to protect the feet from hazards, or the clothing may be a vest. A vest may be of the camouflage variety or of the familiar fluorescent orange that is highly visible to help prevent hunting accidents.
A deer hunter may perch himself in a tree along a deer trail or near a deer feeding or watering area to await deer. Many hunters perch themselves of tree limbs; some hunters build perches or platforms in the trees. One problem with limbs and perches is that their area is limited. It is not uncommon for a hunter to fall from a tree or slip from the perch injuring himself. It will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a perch from which the danger of falling is eliminated.
To reduce the risk of injury due to falling from the tree, some hunters tie one end of a rope around their waist and tie the other end to the tree. The rope will help prevent a hunter from falling out of the tree, but having a rope around the waist is cumbersome, restricts the movement of the hunter, and can itself cause injury to the ribs or abdomen in case of a fall. A rope is bulky and awkward to handle when climbing the tree. Also, the rope is only as good as the knots used to tie its ends, with at least two knots being required in the field. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a rope that is not bulky, requires only one knot to be tied in the field during use, and is not tied around the waist of the hunter.